


By The Way, Can You Survive Realness?

by ArchiveResponcibly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), DanPlan
Genre: Holidays!, M/M, Necromancer!Stephen, all hallows eve, author has a fluff obsession, cute old couple, demon!Jay, fighter!Daniel, wizard!Hosuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: The DP crew meets Buffy The Vapire Slayer's Ethan's (All Hallows Eve special, season two). updates whenever I can fit a holiday into the storyline! do enjoy.





	1. By The Way, Siding With Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the project that's been making my others take longer, sorry 'bout that, hope y'all enjoy reading, this is a complete blast to write!

When Daniel went to sleep on the twenty-third of October, he was not expecting to awaken to two of his housemates arguing in the kitchen. Well, more debating, but it was Stephen, so everything sounded like an argument. 

He pulled himself out of the warmth of his bed and shivered at the cold, fall, montreal air that was somehow seeping into his house. Damn Hosuh and his cold tolerance. 

As he passed Jay’s room, he realised that the blonde was still fast asleep, somehow taking over his entire bed with his flopped form. Dan sighed, laughing and alerting the battling couple in the front room that he was awake. 

“Daniel?” Hosuh asked, raising his voice slightly. 

Stephen seemed to stop and listen down the hallway, groaning when he heard Dan approaching as well. 

“What are you two arguing about?” Dan asked hesitantly, coming around the corner to see Hosuh standing on the opposite side of the island from a frustrated Stephen. 

“A certain twenty-something is planning on dragging his twenty-something year old roommates trick-or-treating.” Stephen complained, stirring his cereal absentmindedly. 

Hosuh sighed, placing the bag of milk back in the fridge. “For the last time, I’ve been suggesting this for years. And what response do I always get?” He asked pointedly. 

“‘Next year, darling’” Jay called, staggering sleepily into the living-kitchen area. Stephen groaned again. “Hosuh has a point here.” the blonde added, misteife glinting in his red eye. 

“Then I guess we should go!” Dan agreed. Hosuh's blue eyes lit up like fireworks and Stephen sighed again, but stood up. He muttered something along the lines of  _ “then I should probably not be wearing pajamas.”  _ his form disappeared down the hallway into his room. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Hosuh smiled, inhaling his cereal and running to his own room. Jay chuckled at the two and walked calmly down the hall. Daniel sighed, slightly afraid of the creative power that had just been handed to Hosuh, and walked to his room at the end of the hall.

  
  


Merely half an hour later, the four of them were in Dan's car, the green haired boy at the wheel. Jay was dozing off in the passenger seat, Stephen looking out the window behind him. Hosuh was leaning over Dan's seat, giving directions towards an unnamed location he'd insisted upon. 

The car drove through a shopping center, per Hosuh's request. Stephen seemed to have decided that Jay had the right idea. 

Suddenly, as Daniel was looking for 537, Hosuh screeched excitedly and pointed at a hole-in-the-wall shop. The shop had a large, rickety sign saying  _ "Ethan's" _

Stephen and Jay woke up with a jolt, bolting to turn towards the tallest who was bouncing excitedly in his seat. "da fuq…?" Stephen muttered groggily. 

Hosuh was still smiling widely, pointing around wildly at anything resembling an open parking spot. Daniel sighed once again, though Hosuh's energy was contagious.

The boy pulled up against the curb about a block from the store. The back driver's door shot open, a blurred shape racing around and flinging Stephen's door open. Daniel and Jay got out slower, in time to see Hosuh drag a complaining Stephen out of the car.

"Why???" He asked. "Why must you drag me around??" Hosuh giggled at the other, kissing him on the cheek, and running at the storefront. Dan and Jay chuckled to themselves and followed the couple.

"Reminds me of when Stephen bought that bubble machine-thing at Disneyland." Jay whispered to Daniel. 

Dan laughed, looking over as Stephen's annoyed face morphed into an amused sort of smile. "When I bought Stephen that bubble machine, you mean?" Jay chuckled quietly. The two jogging slightly to catch up to a skipping Hosuh.

Once they got inside, the three realised in stunned horror why Hosuh had been so excited. The store-front was a medium space, people pacing the aisles. Racks and such covered the walls from floor to ceiling, each covered in costumes ranging from princesses to scantily-clad pirates. Decorations and candy filled the metal shelving choking the room. 

“I’ll get candy, you each get your own costumes and decorations.” Hosuh instructed, disappearing behind a stack of candy assortments. The other three looked at each other for one confused moment, before bursting out laughing. 

“Come on, then.” Stephen decided, waving Dan and Jay over to the costumes in adult sizes. “No use arguing now, as somebody sided with the excitable one.” he added pointily, staring at Jay, who laughed.

“Guilty as charged.” 

The three had been looking at costumes for a moment when Hosuh walked back over, carrying a huge bag of candy. “I’m gonna go broke to this holiday.” He shrugged. 

Stephen immediately located the most violent costume he could find, velvety, purple, necromancer robes. “Why does this place have this kinda thing?” The other three shrugged. Jay gasped happily, pulling out a bloody demon costume. 

Hosuh was perusing through the costumes in his size when Daniel found a knight costume in his size, coming with an ornate, foam sword the size of his entire leg. 

Though Stephen and Jay had already left for decorations, Dan hung back for a moment. Hosuh was still looking through costumes, humming ever so softly to himself. He grabbed one, the excitement from earlier glittering in his eyes. 

Jay elbowed Daniel in the ribs, dragging him over to where Stephen was looking for bloody corpses to be strewn around the yard. With one last glance at where Hosuh was still looking at something the two couldn’t see, he followed the blonde. “Hosuh with creative power is interesting, we get it, but his boyfriend with that power is scary.” Jay reminded Dan, who sighed in annoyed agreement. 

The two rejoined with Stephen, who was still looking excitedly through the decorations. Taking one look at the things Stephen had already placed in a basket, Jay told him; “Hosuh’s gonna kill you once he picks a costume.” Before taking out half the others picks and putting them back on the shelves. “Try again.” Dan laughed. 

Jay and Daniel were still chuckling at Stephen’s attempt to find corpses when Hosuh walked over, his costume under the bag of candy. “Aww! Come on, Hosuh, what did you pick?” Jay asked whiningly. The other turn away, ignoring Jay’s question in exaggeration, turning to where Stephen was looking at decorations. 

“No.” he said simply, working for a few moments on the contents of the basket. The other two laughed. 

Stephen pouted at the other. “I’m being dragged into this, can’t I at least pick  _ some  _ decorations?” Hosuh shook his head, still looking at decorations. 

  
  


The ensuing week was filled with Jay trying to find out what Hosuh's costume was, Stephen finding all the ways to make fake blood, Hosuh locked up in his room, planning  _ everything _ . Daniel, however, was mostly staying out of the festivities, not really wanting to get involved with the groups holiday endeavours until christmas. 

October thirty first arrived with Daniel waking up before the other three. None of the group had anything that day, so they planned to sit around and watch Hosuh spend the whole day redoing everything. Daniel was pretty sure the other two had a bet going on how much would remain as it had been on the thirtieth. 

The front room was oddly quiet when only one of them was awake, which was pretty much never Daniel. Jay and Stephen slept a normal amount, pretty much. Hosuh honestly didn’t sleep. This all left Daniel to wake up each and every morning to the other three arguing over something. 

Creeping through the hallways, Dan made sure not to wake the others. It took only one bout of Hosuh-being-sick to memorize the creaky floorboards in the hallway. 

An inky sheen of darkness lay upon the front room, dust that no matter how bored, Stephen could never remove. Spotting his laptop still laying on the counter, Dan walked over carefully to get some editing done on the most recent video,  _ By The Way, Can You Survive Death Note?  _ Spoiler alert, the answer is no, they cannot survive Death Note. 

A shuffling came from the nearest room, Stephen’s. It took a few moments, but the purple haired boy tumbled out of the dark wood door. His costume billowing around him. He was so obviously swimming in the thing, but that seemed to add an air of mystery to him, as his hood completely covered his face and the folds of the surrounding cape made the red sash stand out even more. “Morning, garbage.” he said nonchalantly. 

“Asshole.” Daniel retorted, not looking up from his laptop. Stephen skirted around him towards the fridge and pantry. Another shuffle came from the thin wall of the other inside room. Jay walked out, noting Stephen’s shroud of purple creepiness, and ducked back into his room. 

He returned another moment later, wearing his bloody demon costume. He was still fidgeting with the clips on the horns jutting out of the top of his head. The tail sewn into the back of his tailcoat swayed slightly with each groggy step. Orange and red glows dripped from his eyes in his excitement. 

“Morning!” he smiled, excited for the chaos that would follow the ensuing day. “Ready to lose ten bucks, Mr. Necromancer?” he added slyly, angling his expression towards Stephen, who shrugged.

“I could ask the same of you.”

At that moment, the farthest bedroom door opened slowly. The click marking Hosuh's arrival to the conversation. He turned to smile at the others, his own robes swishing with his movements. They were a brilliant white, with gold detailing at his waist and along the edges. He also wore a plain, white button down half tucked into blue jeans. A pointy hat that was curled over, mirroring his usual ponytail, sat atop his head, shading his face so two circlets of blue shone brightly. 

“We’ve been beaten.” stated Jay, turning back to his breakfast. “Beaten to a velvety, cloth pulp.” the others laughed, Hosuh blushed. 

“Thanks.” he responded, walking over and sitting on one of the barstools at the island. 

“If everyone else is in costume already, I’ll be right back.” Dan told the others, his chair screeching against the kitchen tile as his laptop closed with a soft click. 

  
  


Late afternoon that day came with Jay halfheartedly admitting that Stephen won the bet and handing over ten dollars. Hosuh was incredibly amused by the ordeal, laughing as Stephen made his usual slur of self-righteous comments, practically parading around his ten dollar bill. 

As the sun began disappearing behind the horizon, the four set out on their journey around the neighborhood that had come to know their antics, wielding pillow cases. As well as, in Dan’s case, an unnecessarily huge sword. 

An odd glow fell upon the town, as well as the children and adults walking the streets. Glittery dust glimmered in the air like sparks leaping from a fire, dancing atop the heads of holiday-goers. 

It must have been around ten at night when the four came to, as deemed by Jay, the last house. It had old decorations, their paint peeling at the edges. The door opened to an older, smiling couple, holding out candy. 

“Isn’t it wonderful to see older kids still trick or treating?” asked an old redhead, his eyes crinkling in a smile. “I remember when I was a kid, I would insist on following my baby sister, just so I could keep going.” 

Stephen seemed like he was about to disagree, but Hosuh squeezed his hand in a way saying  _ “do not argue, the old man is happy.”  _ so he said instead. “Yeah, I guess.” 

As the four were walking back to the sidewalk, away from the smiling couple, a splintering sort of noise could be heard behind them. They each wheeled around instantly, fear edging their vision. A larger-than-life scarecrow began to fall, the base of it’s stick having splintered. In some sort of last ditch effort to save them all, Hosuh, who had been in the back, put up his hands. 

A bolt of light shot from his outstretched palms, disintegrating the thing in seconds. A thundering crack filled Dan’s ears, sending a shockwave out around the group. 


	2. By The Way, The Eye Of The Storm

The next day came like a blow over the head. Hosuh had practically resigned himself to not touch  _ anything _ , especially people. Daniel was not going to say he liked this development, as no one trusted Stephen nor Jay with the onion plant sitting by the front door. Poor onion plant. 

Shit, I’m getting ahead of myself, let me start again. 

\---------------

The group realised one thing, which was also four things but fuck that. Hosuh could do magic, a shit ton of it. Stephen could also do some of his own… yet his was… deadly? Daniel’s sword and armour had become real. And most pressing of all, Jay could now control the  _ very sharp  _ horns and tail he now possessed.

There, happy, Mister Author? Can I go back to  _ the story  _ now? 

No? Alright, fuck you. Narrator out, Dan’s on his own.

**So… my narrator quit. I’ll need to get the one from Troublemakers guide… maybe, but that’s next chapter. Sorry Dan, you’ll have to narrate. **

\---------------

A strange feeling raced down my bones, like a shiver. However, I had no idea that this is how Res has decided perspective-switching feels. Where was I? Right, the next day. 

The sun rose slowly, peaking over the sil of my window. It shone into my eyes, causing me to roll over. The light continued to penetrate the back of my head, forcing me to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open, revealing the welcome morning of November first. 

A shuffling kind of sound came from the kitchen, filling my senses as the only sound. Well, other then the quiet whistle of the wind outside. I stood up, my head spinning slightly. 

“Is that an awake garbage I hear?” called Stephen, far too loudly--for how early it was--from the kitchen. I sighed again, nodding to myself. 

“I have a name, you know.” I finally responded, walking into the dim great room. The windows were all drawn, keeping out the burning sun. “it wouldn’t kill you to use it one of these days.” 

Stephen was sitting at the island. He had an odd sort of numb look stretched across his face. A laptop screen shone brightly in his face. “Oh, but it would.” he turned back to the screen, eyes dull. 

Footsteps sounded from behind me. I whirled around to see blonde hair glinting from the shadows. “Damn, it’s dark in here.” Jay muttered, sitting cautiously on the couch. 

His tail was curled around his side, far more at ease than the rest of him. “No one gonna mention the elephant in the room?” I asked them, they both nodded. 

“I’m too tired for this.” Hosuh responded, strolling in with the rest of us. He took one look at the drawn windows, walked over to the nearest one, and added. “Are necromancers allergic to light?” 

Stephen said nothing for a moment, still looking intently at something on his computer. “Isn’t joking far to soon my job?” we chuckled slightly. Though he tried to keep a straight face, he did crack a grin. 

“Thank god for that.” Jay sighed, relieved. “Now that that’s out of the way…” he trailed off for a moment. “How the fuck are you?” 

“Alright, I guess.” Hosuh responded, expression quite neutral. “Part of me feels like nothing happened.” he paused a moment. “The other part of me kinda feels like it’s always been like this.” 

I nodded along with the others. “Now that a night has passed, it’s like I can already control this tail.” Jay responded pointedly. 

“Now’s the moment where Stephen makes an inappropriate comment and I have to decide if I can leave it in the video or not.” I interjected, Hosuh laughed. Stephen placed a hand on his chest and drew back in faux offend. 

“Well fine, assholes, Hosuh does make a good point, though.” Stephen retorted. “There, my two cents, can I go back to homework now?” We laughed again.

“Maybe the four of us should do something… get used to this shit?” I suggested. The other three nodded. 

“Now, the question is, who’s got main character buff? I wanna battle them.” Stephen questioned. 

Jay’s retort was instant. “What if it’s you?” 

“Not Stephen.” I replied after a moment of thought. “I refuse to believe that Hosuh is any sort of love interest character, just not happening.” said certainly-not-main-love-interest laughed. 

“Maybe Dan?” Hosuh posed, looking out the windows. “He’s pretty much the main for the channel, maybe that’ll carry over?” I nodded. 

“Suck it, I’ve got MC buff!” I cried, directing my boast towards Stephen, who shook his head. 

“Certainly not!” he proclaimed, rising from his seat gracefully and shutting his laptop on one fell swoop. “I challenge you to a duel, Sir Daniel, you’re measly sword shall fall to it’s knees when faced with my immense power!” 

With a last mutter of “Do swords have knees?” from Hosuh, we were off, driving away to an open field not too far away with me at the wheel. Jay was trying to get Hosuh to bet on who’ll win. He politely declined with a quick, “watching these two duke it out is more fun when I don’t care who wins.” 

“What!” Stephen exclaimed, turning over to the other. “You’re not routing for me???” Jay and I laughed. Hosuh chuckled slightly, no pink dusting his cheeks. 

\---------------

**Narrator please come back! I can’t have Dan narrate a fight he’s in! I’m too tired to put in that kind of effort!**

Then don’t, just accept that you will always have mediocre first person POV writing

**Please! The people need you, Ryan, you’re my best narrator. **

No! I’m out, make Hosuh narrate or something, why are you so opposed to supporting characters narrating?

**Damnit, fine, never asking you to narrate again… (please guys, I need my narrator back! How ever shall I convince him to not hate me??? (blatant beg for comments over, please enjoy))**

\---------------

The field must have been abandoned, as the grass was overgrown and the bleachers rusty. Jay and I took our seats. “So… don’t kill each other, don’t leave the field, stop fighting if I scream.” Jay told them. “Other then that, enjoy yourselves.”

As deemed by Jay in the car, Stephen and Dan stood three yards away from one another, facing each other. Jay let out an oddly melodic whistle. Stephen sprung forward first, racing at Daniel and dragging his hands up around him. 

It took a moment for anything to happen. Dan held out his sword, defensive and unsure. Suddenly, he jumped, Stephen chuckled. Bugs, mostly ants, crawled up Dan’s body. I gagged. 

Looking closer, I noticed that most of the bugs were partially squished, dragging their distorted bodies across Dan’s leg. Daniel glared down at them, jumping forward at a grinning Stephen. 

The two battled it out for a while, Daniel lunging and Stephen dodging. It was around two when Jay called time. “I’m starved, you two done already?” 

As the four drove home, they were laughing and joking. None of them worrying about what had happened just the last day. It was only good! Right?

_ right? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would ya'll like to meet my narrators? (there's decidedly three of them)


	3. Chapter 3

His tail twitched slightly, shaking around in the tall grass. The other’s face was covered by a hood, showing only a blue glint. The wizard moved first, lunging forward. He straightened his arms out behind him, appearing in front of the blonde instantly. 

Hosuh was certainly the most powerful out of the four, but he was too timid. While Stephen, Jay, and even Daniel would go all out (knowing that Hosuh could heal their opponent), Hosuh would hold back, not doing anything that could injure his opponent. 

Jay let fangs grow from his gums, finger glowing darkly. Hosuh, however, wasn’t perturbed in the slightest, crackling electricity from his fingertips. Jay snickered, replacing the darkness with fire that raced up his arms and into skeletal wings protruding from his back. Hosuh flinched slightly; a glare flashing across his gaze. Then, he smirked, letting the electricity run up his own arms into blue-tinted bird wings.

Both boys roze slightly off the ground; only about a yard in the air. A whoop came from the bleachers, probably Anne. Hosuh disappeared, reappearing behind Jay. just as he was about to send a small shock through the blonde, he hesitated. Jay spun around, grabbing the other’s wrist and burning his fingers slightly. 

Hosuh dove backwards, standing back on the dewy morning grass. He glared. A dull light shone over the singed fingertips, healing them. Ribbons exploded from his palms, wrapping themselves around his lower arms. Ice spread from the blue wrappings; acting almost like armour. 

Jay scowled darkly as Hosuh charged. Another cheer ran out from the audience, this time from Stephen, as Jay took a blow to his arms. Dan booed, having named himself on Jay’s side since Anne and Stephen most certainly weren’t. Hosuh's expression was stone-cold, focused on the fight at hand. 

“Got something else up your sleeve?” he asked, smirking. A mound of ice exploded from behind Jay; rising from the ground menacingly. 

“Oh, certainly.” the blonde responded cockily. His wings sharpened at the edges and split apart into spidery legs. Each spike drove into the top of the miniature iceberg, vaulting him over the top of it. Hosuh’s scowl deepened, the crease spreading across his forehead.

His own wings flapped, wind exploding out from all around him. He rose in the air, slightly above the now-mutilated iceberg. Jay sniggered, turning to move around to the side. Another mound of ice rose from the ground in front of him. 

Spinning around to run the other way, Jay raced into yet another ice mound. In only a matter of moments, he was completely surrounded. Just as he extended the spidery-leg-wings,  **(What on earth me????)** ribbon shot from Hosuh's palms once again, wrapping the blonde just tightly enough to keep him from moving. 

“I surrender!” the demon cried once he was completely trapped. The taller smiled, snapping his fingers. The ice mounds vanished instantly, along with the ribbons. He flapped his wings again, slowly lowering himself back to the ground. 

“It’s finally happened, The Hosuh has gotten over his fear of injury.” Dan chuckled, walking over onto the field. Jay’s arachnid weaponry, which had returned to skeletal wings, were fully extended, stretching. 

“The ribbons were a nice touch.” He added, walking over to where Hosuh was drinking from a water bottle Stephen handed him. His wings had since disappeared. 

Hosuh sighed, downing the drink in one last gulp. “When did you learn to do that with your wings?” He questioned. 

Jay snickered, face flushed from the warm summer morning. “Here. I was preparing for this day to come.” Hosuh flushed slightly, embarrassed by the compliments. 

Anne raced over at this point. She was being lazy on all hallows eve, and didn’t dress up like the others. Though, the four trusted her enough with their secret, so she liked to come along to fights. “Are you two okay?” she cried worriedly. 

“Completely.” they both answered, walking back over to the car with Dan and Stephen. “Hey Dan, do we have any other fights planned for soon?” the green haired fighter shook his head, fumbling in his pocket for his keys. 

“I call fighting Hosuh next.” responded Stephen, plopping down in the back drivers seat. “As Jay and Dan obviously can’t fight.” the group laughed. Anne waved a quick goodbye and walked over to her own car. 

* * *

The silver haired boy’s room was dark; the only light spilling out from the computer. A plush squirtle stared back at him, eyes sleepy in the darkness. Hosuh smiled lightly, calmed by the cool darkness. Quieter music sounded in his ears, barely white noise to his mind. 

The door opened slowly, letting in a trace of light from the hallway (which needs to be kept on, Daniel, goddamnit). “It’s three in the morning, have you even slept?” Stephen asked, exasperated but mostly concerned. 

Tapping the spacebar to turn off the music, Hosuh turned around and lowered his headphones around his neck. “You worry too much.” He answered simply. “Honestly, I’m fine. I’ll just finish this scene and go to sleep.” 

Stephen walked over, leaning around Hosuh's shoulder to watch him work. “I don’t trust you.” Hosuh elbowed him lightly; but he moved his cursor over to the save button. 

“Go to sleep.” He retorted, standing up and hitting the off button in the corner of his computer. Stephen smiled lightly, standing up straighter and walking towards the door.

“Goodnight, then.”

* * *

Daniel would never in a million years tell someone that he woke up content, or really positive, on that fateful June day. For one, he felt stiff; certainly not rested. For another, he had a crick in his neck. 

Hosuh was sitting at the kitchen counter, nibbling away slowly at a lemon breakfast bar. His eyes were glued to the screen, focused; probably on a drawing. 

“G-good morning.” spoke the green haired boy slowly. Hosuh whirled around, concern filling up his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. “You’re not usually like this.” just as the other was about to respond, a shriek came from a door in the hallway. Jay. 

The two in the kitchen raced over to the sound. Stephen beat them there, flinging open the door and racing over to the blonde. Jay was staring wildly at the mirror in his room.

Jagged, yellow stones were slowly forming around his skin; up his arms, framing his face, etc. He was shrinking ever so slowly, his form shifting slightly into that of a gem. 

It was Stephen who grabbed the other’s wrist, dragging his eyes away from the mirror. As soon as he did so, the rocks began appearing on Stephen arms; purple this time. 

It was Hosuh who pulled Stephen back, but the rocks kept covering his skin. Now Hosuh's, who’s were a light blue. Daniel stepped back, watching in terror as each of them were slowly engulfed in stone. Just as each was merely a small gemstone on the floor, green rocks began to cover him. 

* * *

**College students missing in Montreal**

_ Daniel, Stephen, Jay, and Hosuh; last seen returning to their home on the 3rd of June. Call the police immediately if you know anything.  _

_ Their neighbor, Heidi Walter, tells police “now that I think back, I heard a shriek around… 6 or 7 in the morning? I thought it was just my daughter watching a slasher with her broken headphones.” _

_ We spoke to the daughter, Sara Walter “I slept in that day, until about seven thirty or eight, I don’t exactly remember.”  _

_ Some believe this disappearance has to do with the old legend, as four colourful gems were found on the floor in one of the bedrooms. They say that every century, the four closest people alive are given some sort of ability, if they are ever to grow any closer, they become gems. We spoke to officer Raymond about the issue. “We are most certainly not looking into myths or other hogwash. We currently believe that the four knew of the legend, ran away, and placed the gems as a distraction. Having said that, we are considering foul play.  _

Officer Johnson glared down at the folder in front of her. May walked over, placing down a large latte down on the desk. “Darling, it’s been a week, officer Raymond already ruled it a runaway, why are you still mulling over the myths file?” 

Officer Johnson took a moment to respond. “Don’t you think it’s odd?” she asked.

“Not at all.” 

Johnson sighed in frustration. “From all the records we’ve seen, can you honestly tell me that there's anyone else in the world closer than these four? Honestly.” May groaned. 

“You better not be telling me you believe that shit, right?” She questioned. 

“Not only that, the last person to see the four in person, Annabelle, keeps telling police that she’d go to battles they’d have, that they each had some kind of power set.” 

“And we ruled that she was either messing with us, or delusional. Honestly, you’re desperate.” May retorted, moving to leave. 

“Fine, I guess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The end of By The Way, Can You Survive Realness!  
Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
